


Fuck you then.

by AskKennethMccormick_Thatwhitetrash2017



Category: South Park
Genre: Cock Tease, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskKennethMccormick_Thatwhitetrash2017/pseuds/AskKennethMccormick_Thatwhitetrash2017
Summary: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/askkennethmccormick-whitetrash, this is my tumblr, this is self advertising haha. I'm no good at porn oh no.





	

"That's that for the day." Kenny sighed, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms. Running a blog was pretty hard work, especially when Broflovski was up his ass constantly about focusing more on schoolwork.  
"You say it like it was tough manual labor." Clyde laughed, lying stomach down on Kenny's dirty mattress.  
"Are you still here?" Kevin asked from Kenny's doorway, his face completely expressionless.   
"Yes Kevin, have you changed your mind?" Clyde asked, propping himself up.  
"I'm not having sex with you if that's what you're on about." Kevin returned, narrowing his eyebrows and disappearing from sight.   
Clyde paused for a moment. "He's hot for me."  
"You're hot for your ego." Kenny responded.  
"It's totally obvious though!"   
"Why is that? He gets all red faced when you're practically inserting yourself into him and he literally avoids you at all costs?" Kenny spun around in his chair to face Clyde.  
"I can just tell. Shall we make a bet?"   
Kenny frowned. "A bet?"   
"I guarantee that by April, he will be my on-the-side fuckbuddy." Clyde said confidently.  
"As if that's ever gonna happen." Kenny rolled his eyes and spun back around to his computer.  
"I bet you $100."  
Kenny's attention was piqued. Kenny tried his hardest to dispel Cartman's theory that all poor people jump at the chance of free money, but this was an exception. He was almost certain that he couldn't lose, Kevin wasn't gay and he knew it.   
Kenny spun back around. "What happens if you win?"  
"Then I get the satisfaction of knowing that you were wrong." Clyde grinned.   
Kenny thought again, thought of all the ways that this could work in his favor and all the ways it couldn't. "Fuck it, I'm in." Kenny held out his hand for Clyde to shake.   
"You really will do anything for a couple 'o bucks won't you poor boy?" Clyde quietly teased.  
"You don't know the half of it babe." Kenny replied, rising from his chair and pulling Clyde close to his face by his collar. 

"Hello." Clyde smiled. Kenny slowly put his hand over Clyde's crotch, feeling the want. He abruptly removed it though and went to close his door. He closed it softly and looked at Clyde over his shoulder, who was already sweating from pure lust. Even though it was cold in his room, the whole house in fact, Kenny didn't hesitate to remove his hoodie. He unzipped the thick jacket, exposing his bare chest and throwing it across the floor. He practically glided across the floor to stand over a flushed Clyde, who'd already began taking his own jacket off. Kenny put his hand over the zip and pulled it back up.   
"Why would you want to take it off? It's cold enough as it is and I won't be needing your chest." Kenny assured seductively.   
"I just assumed that you were planning on warming me up." He responded putting his hand on Kenny's leg.   
Kenny tried to hold back a shudder, the touch alone was enough to make him explode right then and there. Kenny used one hand to push Clyde onto his back, resting his head softly on Kenny's firm pillow. Clyde made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. Kenny proceeded to remove his bright orange trousers, making a pile of clothes along with his jacket. He then climbed over Clyde and rested his ass perfectly over Clyde's clothed dick, like a horse rider would sit on a horse. Clyde shivered from the sudden contact, allowing goosebumps to rise on his skin. Kenny loved seeing him this way, he loved the fact that he could make someone feel this way, it was almost as intoxicating as the actual sex. He slowly began to rock his hips, not in any particular rhythm and Hell you could mistake the rocks for muscle spasms they were so subtle. Clyde quickly became impatient and started to move his own hips, but Kenny knelt up, prohibiting all friction whatsoever. Clyde, still refusing to open his eyes, began bucking, desperate for any kind of pressure. Kenny grinned like the Cheshire Cat.   
"Stop being so impatient." Kenny whispered, barely audibly.   
"Please Kenny-" He pleaded to his smaller lover, putting his hands behind his head and softly pulling at his hair out of pure frustration.

Kenny responded by placing his ass back on Clyde's clothed dick and applying as much pressure as he could, dropping all of his weight onto it. Kenny rocked a little more intently, but still with no rhythm. Clyde gasped at the contact and quickly grabbed onto Kenny's slim waist, trying to guide Kenny to give him all the sensations he so needed. Though Clyde was physically bigger than Kenny, Kenny was still stronger than him, so he controlled where his body went, automatically giving him the upper hand.   
Kenny decided that this was the time to establish a solid rhythm, to just get Clyde even more worked up. He rocked against Clyde's covered dick and made him squirm. Oh how Clyde wriggled underneath him. Kenny felt kind of sadistic having to hold back the laugh bubbling in his chest, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Kenny continued to grind, amazed at the fact that Clyde was still growing in length.  
"You like it?" Kenny breathed exhaustively. He always thought it looked kind of easy to grind like that, he couldn't have been more wrong.  
"Ugh, Ken- ah-" Clyde moaned.  
"Aw look at you, you can't sit still, would it help if I just rubbed you a little more?" Kenny grinned.  
"Please Ken..." Clyde pleaded still keeping a firm hold of Kenny's waist.  
"Please?" Kenny repeated.  
"Just fuck me Kenny," He breathed in-between every word. 

Kenny picked up his pace, grinding faster and faster. Clyde's moaning got louder and his grip on Kenny was strong enough to leave fingermarks on Kenny's skin. Kenny moaned with him, although he couldn't feel from his ass the wonderful sensations that Clyde was from his dick. Everything became slow and fuzzy as Kenny decided to get up, cutting off all contact from his ass to Clyde's probably pained dick.  
It took Clyde a second to register the loss of contact but when he did: "Dude! What the fuck?!"   
"I'm tired, go home." Kenny faked drowsiness and slumped on his desk chair.  
"You can't be serious." Clyde frowned deeply and shot Kenny a look cold enough to freeze.  
"Oh Clyde, I do love winding you up." Kenny's face was so irritatingly smug.  
"You asshole." Clyde was pissed yes, but he couldn't not laugh at Kenny's stupid face as he gathered his stuff and walked out the door. As soon as he heard the front door close he fell into a fit of hysterical laughter. Without warning, Kevin appeared by his door.  
"What're you laughing at?" He frowned.   
"Clyde, he's just hilarious!" He giggled.  
"Well I would've came in and told you to shut up before, but I didn't wanna be roped into what ever creepy sex stuff yous were getting up to."  
"He reckons he's gonna get you into his bed by April." Kenny grinned.   
"Pft, good luck with that." Kevin huffed, walking back into his own bedroom. 

Clyde would make Kenny pay for this somehow, he just knew it.


End file.
